Mergician
Hello! This character belongs to PortableCrockpot. Please do not edit this page unless you have permission and/or you are an admin! Thank you very much and enjoy your day. Another note: This page is a large work in progress and details about this character are subject to change as I am currently working on rewriting this character entirely. Summary Mer "Mergician" Madisons is a French-Belgian assassin for hire who puts her skills to use as a member of Overwatch. Despite this, she also serves as a support role for her team and provides healing for them. Appearance Mergician is a rather short woman in her mid-twenties. She has brown hair that she doesn't even bother to keep tidy. On her head, she wears a dark grey top hat with various odd doodles on it in red and a dark gold like colour. She wears two masks over her face, both identical. It has small sparkles and hearts drawn all over it in a bright red and a dull blue. Another strange aspect of the mask is the three eyes drawn onto it. One is a dull blue, one is a dull red, and one is a dull purple. For her outfit, she wears a grey button-up shirt and black tight pants. Backstory Work in progress as I am rewriting it. Abilities This is also a work in progress. Personality Mergician is a very energetic lady. She likes to treat life like it is one gigantic performance and she is the main actor. Often she overreacts to situations or is very over dramatic because of her desire to be a "good actor." Aside from that, she is also quite flirty and she will often playfully flirt with her teammates or even people on the enemy team, though she flirts with Symmetra the most. She often does things to get a reaction out of people and to see what makes them tick. Though, despite her playful and energetic nature on the outside, she is capable of being serious, intelligent, and cunning if the situation calls for it. She is most often seen acting more intelligent and mature if she is actually trying to accomplish something (such as assassinating a certain person for example) or if one of her friends are injured or in danger. Unlocks Voice Lines * Magic trick. ("Would you like to see a magic trick?) Default * Performance. ("Life is like a performance.") * Magic is a treasure. * The masks are better. ("Les masques sont meilleurs.") * Pick a card. * Something extra. ("Whats a magic trick without an explosion as a little something extra?") * You're not a very good actor. * I play my part. ("Je joue ma part.") * Dangerous. ("I may look like a fun magician, but I can be dangerous.") * Volunteer. ("For this trick, I will need a volunteer!") * Rabbit. ("Are you expecting me to pull a rabbit from my hat?") * Race you. ("I'll race you!") For the Summer Games event. * Cheating never hurt. ("A little bit of cheating never hurt anybody.") For the Summer Games event. * Actual sport. ("What do you mean magic isn't an actual sport?") For the Summer Games event. * Tricks. ("Well, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve!") For the Halloween event. * Happy Halloween. ("Joyeux Halloween!") For the Halloween event. * Costume. ("Costume? This is my regular outfit!") For the Halloween event. * Gifts. ("Who would like a gift?") For the Winter Wonderland event. * Snow. ("I've always hated snow.") For the Winter Wonderland event. * Merry Christmas. ("Joyeux Noël!") For the Winter Wonderland event. * Good fortune. ("Good fortune to all!") For the Year of the Rooster event. * Handle the big dogs. ("You think you could handle the big dogs?") For the Year of the Dog event. * Bacon. ("I won't even sugarcoat it, I just want some bacon.") For the Year of the Pig event. * Dead. ("Got someone you need dead?") For the Archives event. * Under the mask. ("Under the mask... is another mask!") For the Archives event. * If only she could see me now. ("If only my sister could see me now!") For the Archives event. * Made it myself. ("Do you want a mask like mine? I made it myself!") For the Anniversary event. * Cute. ("It's cute how stupid you are.") For the Anniversary event. * Theodosia. ("Would you like to meet Theodosia?") For the Anniversary event. Victory Poses Emotes Category:Heroes Category:Support Heroes Category:Female characters Category:Female